Machines operating at a worksite require servicing at periodic intervals. The servicing of each component must be performed while taking into consideration certain protocols, which may be provided via a maintenance table of the machine. Further, some services performed on the machine will result in a recommended subsequent service procedure. For example, a service such as a rear tire change of a particular machine may result in a recommendation for calibration of the machine.
Currently, service related decisions and actions may be made by relying on knowledge of service personnel of the maintenance tables relating to that particular machine. The service personal must refer to the maintenance table to determine the protocols to be followed before performing the servicing and/or whether a subsequent service procedure needs to be performed on the machine. This process is cumbersome and relies on the service personnel's knowledge of recent maintenance or service performed on the machine and understanding of the maintenance table. It is possible that service personnel may misinterpret the maintenance tables, and hence the recommended protocols may not be followed and the subsequent service procedures may not be performed on the machine, which is not desirable.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,060,274 describes systems, methods, and program products for scheduling vehicle maintenance. The vehicle maintenance is scheduled by identifying a future location at which a vehicle is available for a service and electronically providing at least the future location, a time and time duration that the vehicle is estimated to be at the future location, and an identified service, to a mechanic.